Alice the Rabbit
Alice is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. Her role in the series supports that of the series main protagonist, Yugo, with who she is in love with. Affiliation Yugo- Friend/ Potential Love-Interest Uriko- Adopted Sister Mitsuko- Adopted Mother Long- Friend History Bloody Roar Alice was kidnapped as a small child by the company of Tylon and was converted into a Zoanthrope, a person with the ability to turn into a half human, half animal fighting beast. Alice managed to escape the organization before she could be brainwashed, but another girl wasn't so lucky. Her name was Uriko. Alice decided to fight back against Tylon and rescue the little girl who'd helped her escape. Bloody Roar 2 After the fall of Tylon, Alice was all alone in the world. So it was Mitsuko, Uriko's mother, who adopted her into the Nonomura family so she could live out a peaceful life as a part of their family. After graduating high school, she became a nurse. One day, her friend Yugo was brought into the hospital where she worked. But as she tried to talk to him, he left the hospital. Concerned for his welfare, she chased after him to drag him back to the hospital for treatment. Bloody Roar 3 Alice, a gentle soul, shows great love and compassion to those who are sick and injured. Being a close friend with Yugo, she decides to follow him to participate in the activities of the Non-Government Organisation (NGO), the World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.). In doing so, she leaves her job as a professional nurse. She becomes anxious when Yugo goes out alone to discover the origins of the 'XGC', a mark that appears on the bodies of Zoanthropes and bringing great power but at the cost of their life. Being marked by the XGC herself, Alice does not hesitate to follow after Yugo... Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme The W.O.C. once a small volunteer group has now grown into a commercial enterprise. Alice finds herself confused amongst the big changes occurring in the company. Aside, she concerns herself over Yugo, who has recently taken up the invitation to participate in the tournament in the Zoanthrope Kingdom. She agrees with his reasons to go, having heard the rumours of suspicious activities occurring behind the scenes, though she feels saddened she wasn't invited and that Kenji knows more information than her in the circumstances. Though, she feels the young ninja is very mature and he wouldn't let his emotions overcome him like she would over Yugo, and supports his good work as the vice-president of the W.O.C. It's as she is considering these thoughts that she receives a letter from Long, inviting her to the tournament. She takes up the invitation and heads for the tournament. Bloody Roar 4 Alice whose been living the life of a volunteer in the W.O.C, has recently been aiding those who have been injured in the earthquakes in the area. A young girl, dress in the clothes of a shinto priestess appeared in the disaster area. Alice found this very strange under the circumstances and called to the girl. She requested that Alice tend to her friend, Ryoho. Not knowing the situation, she tried to refuse, but when she heard the girl mention that the earthquakes were their fault, Alice became intrigued and decided to follow her to find out more. Personality Alice is a kind-hearted woman, who cares deeply about her friends and family. She has also shown feelings for the main character, Yugo. Although she is against violence, she will fight if it is to help someone she cares for. Gameplay In human form, Alice is a relatively weak character with poor range. Her only real advantage is her speed and evasive skills. However, in beast form, she gains incredible strength and jumping ability, making her a tricky opponent to hit. She is reasonably easy to handle by beginners, as most of her attacks are straight forward combinations. Also, she is one of the few characters who has an air throw ability. Beast Drives 'Leap Frenzy' Being directly in front of the opponent and successfully connecting the move while in rabbit form, Alice performs her Beast Drive. She grabs her opponent, rolls him/her into a ball, juggles her opponent using her feet, then upside - down kicks her opponent into the wall, reverting Alice back to human form. Her Beast Drive is one of the least spectacular of all the Beast Drives. Endings Bloody Roar Alice is half asleep in bed, mumbling about wanting an extra five minutes. When she checks her clock, she realises that she is going to be late for school. She hurries to get dressed as Uriko comes to stand in her doorway, asking what's taking so long because her friends are waiting. Alice whines that her 'sister' didn't wake her up, and the two have to rush out the house late. Alice has a piece of toast hanging from her mouth as she calls goodbye to Mitsuko and calls out to Uriko to slow down. Bloody Roar 2 Alice is annoyed with having to fight against Gado, who is praising her skill and says she would be competent leader of a Zoanthrope group that could bring peace between their species and the humans. Alice declines, saying she has her patients to attend to and returns to the hospital. Shortly after, she is tending to Yugo who is less than pleased with her fussing over him. Aside what he thinks, she continues to nurse his wounds. Bloody Roar 3 Xion awakens in Alice's arms free from the influence he was under. She tells him his actions weren't his fault and supports him while taking him back to civilization. He asks her to take him to a place where he can be around people and make up for what he'd done. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Long commends her for her skills in their fight. Just behind them Yugo appears supporting what appears to be an unconscious Cronos. Alice is surprised, but looks greatly relieved that he's alright. She walks over to them and suddenly slaps Yugo across the face. He is completely stunned by this. She shouts at him for getting them involved in a situation that could have got them killed. He tries to comfort her, but she snaps away from his touch, crying silently. Bloody Roar 4 Alice, having defeated Ryoho, demands to know what she was fighting against. Mana explains that Ryoho is a Dragon vessel and this his existence is so dangerous that he had to be sealed so the dragon wouldn't wake. But the seal had come loose recently. Alice puts two and two together and realises the dragon's power had caused the Zoanthrope violence and earthquakes. Mana is glad that she understands and that it was strong Zoanthrope's such as her that were needed to reseal the dragon. She apologises to Alice for getting her involved in such a dangerous situation. Alice asks if the earthquakes will stop now and Mana assures her they will. Alice comments that it must be difficult just the two of them living alone in the temple, and since the place is now under the watch of the W.O.C. that she will have to check up on things. Jokily, she asks if Mana would like her to bring cake next time. Mana gladly says yes. Gallery Image:Alice.jpg|Alice from Bloody Roar Image:AliceDesignBR.jpg|Alice Design from Bloody Roar Image:AliceHumanBR.jpg|Alice Human Form from Bloody Roar Image:AliceAnimalBR.jpg|Alice Animal Form from Bloody Roar Image:AliceHumanBR2.jpg|Alice Human Form from Bloody Roar 2 Image:AliceAnimalBR2.jpg|Alice Animal Form from Bloody Roar 2 Image:AliceHumanBR3.jpg|Alice Human Form from Bloody Roar 3 Image:AliceAnimalBR3.jpg|Alice Animal Form from Bloody Roar 3 Image:AliceHumanPortraitBRX.jpg|Alice Human Portrait from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:AliceAnimalPortraitBRX.jpg|Alice Animal Portrat from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:AliceHumanBRX.jpg|Alice Human Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Image:AliceAnimalBRX.jpg|Alice Animal Form from Bloody Roar Extreme Category:Characters